Le baiser de la vie
by Ptitange99
Summary: ONESHOT Un tueur a Bones en ligne de mire. Survivra-t-elle à son obsession ? - Traduction "The Kiss of Life"


**Hey tout le monde, avant de finir mes autres fics, je vous propose une petite traduction d'une fic originellement appelée "The Kiss of life", écrit par Idontbelieveinlove (si vous voulez la lire en Anglais n'hésitez pas, ça lui fera plaisir !!!).  
J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, c'est une oneshot.  
Dites moi ce que vous en pensez.  
**

Personne n'aurait pu suspecter que de telles horreurs prenaient place derrière les portes closes de cette péniche de luxe. Aucun son n'en sortait la nuit, seuls les clapotis du lac et les bruissements des arbres et des broussailles pouvaient être entendus par les animaux, traçant leur chemin à travers la sombre nuit. Ce lac était supposé être un lieu de vacance magique, pas une cachette pour qu'un dangereux tueur mette en action ses écoeurantes fantaisies.

Le fait que le lac était un endroit calme donna au tueur un endroit où il ne serait pas dérangé, ni remarqué. Les mois d'hivers n'étaient pas loin. Aucune personne censée ne viendrait camper près d'un lac en hiver. Il avait failli être découvert dans ses débuts, lorsqu'il s'était laissé allé à être négligent. Le pouvoir de tenir la vie de quelqu'un dans ses mains lui était monté à la tête. Il avait été avide de pouvoir, et avait oublié de planifier ses moindres mouvements. Il avait été assez stupide d'oublier de vérifier quand le garde forestier viendrait au lac.

L'excitation qu'il avait ressenti en cachant sa victime quelques seconde avant d'être attrapé par ce stupide garde avait été exaltant, mais il s'était juré cet hiver là, il y a trois ans de cela, qu'il ne laisserait plus jamais cela se passer. Il ressentait bien plus d'excitation en voyant la vie s'échapper de ses proies. De plus, il savait qu'il ne retournerait plus en prison.  
Plus jamais.Il devait l'admettre, sa dernière victime était différente. Le début trentaine, 1 m 75, une beauté auburn qui savait très bien comment se défendre. Elle avait de quoi lutter en elle. Il l'avait sous-estimée. Ce ne fut qu'au moment où elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait aucune chance qu'elle rentra dans le modèle de toutes ses autres victimes.  
Elle avait commencé à le supplier de l'épargner. Ce fut à ce moment là qu'il perdu le respect qu'il avait pour elle.

Son capteur avait été attiré par elle. D'habitude, il choisissait ses victimes sur le moment, des jeunes femmes éméchées, au beau milieu de la nuit. Une partie de lui pensait que ces jeunes filles méritaient ce qui leur arrivait. Elles étaient stupides. Il fallait leur donner une leçon. Pourquoi est-ce que quelqu'un de sain irait se promener dans la nuit alors qu'elles pourraient être agressées ? Ca facilitait les choses qu'il soit devenu chauffeur de taxi. Lorsqu'il la vit pour la première fois, il ressentit quelque chose. C'était un sentiment qu'il ne connaissait pas. Alors, il la suivit. Juste pour quelques heures. Durant ces quelques heures il avait senti la rage bouillir à l'intérieur de lui. En une poignée de seconde, ses sentiments avaient changés. Changés en rage. Peut être avait-ce été de la jalousie ?

Il vit la manière dont elle regardait l'homme en costume lorsqu'ils rentrèrent dans un restaurant. Ses yeux avaient brillés et un magnifique sourire avait éclairé son visage. Ce sourire aurait du être pour lui. Il vit la manière dont l'homme en costume plaça sa main de manière protectrice dans le bas de son dos. Elle était censée lui appartenir à lui, et pas à cet autre mec.

Ce fut à ce moment là qu'il décida qu'il la tuerait. Ce meurtre ne serait pas pour le pouvoir, mais pour la revanche. C'était parce que si lui ne pouvait pas l'avoir, personne d'autre ne le pourrait.

Quand il y repensait, il se disait que cette rencontre relevait du destin. Il n'avait pas du l'appâter jusqu'à sa mort, elle était venue de son plein gré. Elle l'avait hélé après avoir dit au revoir à l'homme en costume. Le tueur avait bouilli de colère lorsqu'il vit comment la main de l'homme s'arrêta sur son bras plus longtemps que nécessaire et qu'elle l'avait remercié d'un autre sourire. Ce sourire aurait du être pour lui. _  
_  
­

Il avait un mode opératoire lorsqu'il tuait ses victimes. Il leur bandait les yeux, les bâillonnait et les enchaînait à un tuyau. Ensuite il attendait. Il les observait durant des heures. Il étudiait leurs mouvements et s'imaginait être à leur place. Il se demandait à quoi elles pensaient durant leurs derniers instants. Ensuite, il leur parlait. C'était à ce moment là qu'elles le suppliaient. Après ça, il les frappait à la tête avec un tuyau de plomb. C'était simple. Et rapide. Il aimait à penser à quel point la vie était fragile. Un moment c'était là et le moment d'après ça ne l'est plus. Il était Dieu.

Pourtant, elle était différente. Il l'avait enchaînée au tuyau et bâillonnée. Mais il n'avait pas recouvert ses yeux. Il voulait voir toutes les émotions par lesquelles elle passerait. La façon dont elle parlait le mettait en colère. Elle était incroyablement modeste et butée, et elle le regardait droit dans les yeux. Ce fut à ce moment là qu'il perdu son calme. IL ne perdait presque jamais son calme. Ca ne lui ressemblait pas. Il la frappa plusieurs fois dans les côtes. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle se rangea dans la catégorie des autres victimes. Elle le supplia de l'épargner. Juste comme les autres. En fait, elle était juste une autre de ces jeunes filles. Et il avait pensé qu'elle était différente.

A présent, elle était roulée en boule sur le sol, en position fœtale, sanglotant pour sa vie. Il remarqua que ses poignets étaient à vif et saignaient à cause des chaînes, si serrées. La voir pleurer et saigner lui donna assez de satisfaction pour quelques heures. Mais ensuite, sa faim d'ELLE réapparu de nouveau.

Le bourreau rentra dans la chambre et l'observa dans le noir. Il y a à peine 9h, il s'était imaginé caresser sa peau crémeuse et passer sa main dans ses cheveux. Il avait voulu connaître le sentiment que son corps contre le sien éveillerait. Maintenant, tout ce qu'il voulait faire était de la tuer.

« Dis moi. Comment t'appelle-tu ? », lui demanda-t-il.

Une fois qu'elle serait morte, il voudrait connaître le nom de la femme qui aurait fait courir des pensées si impures dans son esprit. Il voulait connaître le nom de la femme qui aurait pu être sa mort. Elle releva les yeux vers lui, et même à travers l'obscurité, il pouvait voir ses yeux bleus. Ils étaient remplis de haine et de larmes. La femme sera la mâchoire et refusa de lui répondre. Il devrait lui arracher son nom … alors il le fit.

Lorsqu'il pensa qu'elle allait arrêter définitivement de respirer, il la relâcha. Les yeux bleus étaient maintenant remplis de terreur.

"Tempérance. Tempérance. Mon nom est Tempérance."

Le murmure pouvait à peine être entendu. Il sourit, quelque chose qui pour elle, semblait impossible.

"Tempérance."

Il laissa le nom rouller sur sa langue. Il aimait son prénom. Mais il n'aimait pas l'air de dégoût qu'elle eu lorsqu'il le prononça. Elle était supposer lui offrir le sourire qu'elle avait donné à l'homme en costume. Il s'approcha pour caresser son visage. La colère revint et la rage bouilli à l'intérieur de lui et il s'éloigna. Il la frappa une nouvelle fois, cette fois ci faisant couler du sang de ses lèvres boudeuses. Elle sanglota à nouveau, ce qui fut incroyablement difficile vu qu'elle essayait toujours de respirer normalement.

"Maintenant il est temps pour toi de mourir".

Il avait prit sa décision. Il avait tenu assez. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent à cette pensée et il la libéra de ses chaînes, s'apprêtant à se battre s'il le fallait. Il avait eu raison. Au moment où les chaînes frappèrent le sol, elle était debout, et il reçu son poing dans la figure. Ce fut son tour d'avoir une bouche engourdie et de goûter le goût métallique du sang sur sa langue.

Une lutte prit place. Elle était une guerrière, contrairement aux autres. Elle avait réussi à sortir sur le pont du bateau. Mais elle n'était pas assez forte. Après l'avoir poignardée dans l'estomac avec son couteau, son corps se colla contre le sien. Le tueur pu réaliser son souhait, mais pas comme il l'avait planifié. Son plan aurait été qu'ils soient nus. Dans le brouillard de leur lutte, il n'avait pas remarqué qu'ils avaient de la compagnie. Le bruit distinguable de la sécurité d'un fusil ayant été enlevée l'alerta qu'ils n'étaient plus seuls.

En face d'eux se trouvaient l'homme au costume, et il n'avait pas comme arme un pathétique couteau. Il avait un fusil. Instinctivement, le tueur plaça la lame le long du coup de Tempérance. Elle pouvait sentir la lame humide de son sang contre sa peau. Elle pouvait sentir à quelle point elle était froid, si froide que ça la fit presque trembler.

"Booth."

Un soupir de soulagement quitta ses lèvres et il sentit sa prise sur ses bras se relâcher. Elle laissait tomber sa garde maintenant qu'il était là pour la sauver.

Il savait que son opposant, ce "Booth" ne laisserait rien l'empêcher de récupérer cette femme. Il pouvait presque voir ses yeux bruns briller de fureur dans l'obscurité. Booth était furieux. Mais il n'était pas le seul. Personne n'était supposé savoir qu'il était ici, tuant comme ça lui plaisait. Le tueur avait décidé qu'il ne retournerait pas en prison. La seule façon dont il pourrait sortir de ce bateau serait dans une housse mortuaire.

"FBI. Lachez ce couteau et laissez la partir."

Ca le mit en colère. Il était censé être en contrôle. Il était supposé donner les ordres. Il était supposé être Dieu.

Le tueur ne bougea pas d'un cil et ne répondit rien. Booth jeta un regard à sa partenaire terrifiée et ses yeux s'attardèrent le long de sa chemise blanche. Il savait que c'était du sang. Cet animal l'avait poignardée. Le tueur remarqua ce qu'il regardait et devint craintif.

Il allait mourir ce soir. Il avait raison. Tempérance allait être sa mort. C'était clair que cet homme tuerait pour elle, pour la protéger. Il sut, à ce moment, que c'était le destin qui l'avait emmenée dans son taxi. C'était à son tour de mourir. Peut-être était-ce le moment de se rendre ?

D'un geste rapide, il la poussa vers l'eau. Il n'eut pas la chance de voir son corps s'enfoncer dans les profondeurs glacées du lac. Il était mort. L'agent du FBI plaça une balle entre ses yeux inhumains.

Avec le choc de ce qui venait de se passer, l'eau glacée s'engouffra dans sa bouche. Elle n'avait plus la force de se battre. Elle coulait, s'enfonçant dans les profondeurs du lac. L'anthropologue judiciaire ne put s'empêcher de penser que c'était la fin pour elle aussi. Elle allait mourir. Et à cette pensée, elle ferma les yeux.

Il trembla lorsqu'il ramena son corps raide sur le ponton. Elle devenait déjà bleue. Elle n'avait plus de poul. L'agent du FBI devait agir rapidement et il commença les gestes de premier secours. Il n'avait pas le temps de s'occuper de ses émotions, il ne pensait qu'à une chose. Il effaça de son esprit la pensée qu'elle allait mourir ce soir. Elle n'allait pas mourir tant qu'il vivrait encore. Pas sa Bones.

Booth lui donna le baiser de la vie.

Son sang commença à circuler et ses yeux s'ouvrirent. Un plaisir immense engouffra son cœur et il prit une énorme bouffée d'air, ignorant qu'il avait retenu son souffle si longtemps. Elle était toujours faible, ses yeux toujours remplis de terreur.

Il tourna sa tête sur le côté et elle recracha le poison qui était l'eau dans ses poumons. Les larmes roulèrent le long de son visage lorsqu'elle était couchée là, regardant le corps sans vie de l'homme qui voulait la tuer. Elle sentit une main froide sur sa tête, balayant les cheveux humides de son visage pale.

La femme tourna son visage vers lui. Il était l'homme qui venait de la sauver. Il était son partenaire. Elle se sentait de nouveau en sécurité. A cette pensée, elle lui offrit le sourire pour lequel, l'homme à quelques mètres d'elle, était mort.

* * *

_Le baiser de la vie_


End file.
